Me provoca
by CherryValh
Summary: -¡Porque si me provocas todo eso!-exclamé valiente y mirándolo a los ojos- ¡me provocas todo eso y mucho más! ¡me gustas muchísimo y si no hubiera sido por la idiota de tu novia jamás te hubieras enterado!. OOC. AU.TH.


_Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo deje fluir mi imaginación creando una historia un tanto diferente._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Me provoca_**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-Pss- carraspeó Alice-pss Bella.

Me giré para encararla con cara de pocos amigos, la clase de literatura andaba más que aburrida y yo para el colmo estaba que me caía del sueño por la mala noche de ayer- ¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy terriblemente aburrida-se quejó con un lindo puchero de bebé en sus labios llenos de lipstick recién aplicado mientras cerraba el frasquito.

-Yo también-le di la razón mientras guardaba mi libro de orgullo y prejuicio en mi maleta- ¿qué hacemos?

-Hablemos sobre lo genial que le quedan los vaqueros el día de hoy al capitán de futbol-una pícara sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras hacia un gesto de deseo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¡Emmett ! ¿estas loca?-mi voz se elevó varias octavas en el aire mientras la cabeza me daba miles de vueltas, esta mujer esta loca si cree que voy a hablar de ese grandulón- todo lo que tiene de musculatura le hace falta en el cerebro ¡no quiero hablar de eso!

-Tarada no estoy hablando de él-rodó los ojos hacia el cielo en un gesto de ¡duh!- hablo de el que tiene acento sureño, el rubiecito de ojos avellana que me sonríe en clase de cálculo, el que esta más bueno que todo un día de compras.

-¡Ya cállate!-realmente sabia eso no tenía porque decírmelo por millonésima vez en el día-ya se que te encanta, no tenías porque recalcármelo, basta con ver como te lo comes con la mirada en el receso.

Soltó un suspiro para después seguir alardeando un sinfín de cosas que para mi no tenían sentido, a medida que trataba de encontrar una solución a nuestro dilema me quede perdida observando a un chico en dirección diagonal a mi, su perfecto cabello despeinado y cobrizo y sus apetitosos labios rosa además de la hermosa y perfecta sonrisa torcida eran la distracción más maravillosa para mí.

Alice sacudió su mano delante de mi rostro una y otra vez de arriba abajo- ¡Despierta! Inundaras el salón por babear de esa manera.

-¡Ash! Estoy pensando como entretenernos-realmente estaba entretenida mirando a Edward.

- Y mirar como boba a Edward Cullen es una deliciosa forma de entretenerse ¿no?-Alice siempre le da en el clavo.

-No voy a negar que es provocativo-murmuré entre dientes mientras básicamente me lo comía con los ojos… ¡es que esta demasiado bueno!

-Tengo una idea-en sus ojos se dibujo una mirada traviesa y maliciosa mientras levantaba sus cejas de forma sugestiva en dirección a mi tentación.

-Ahora ¿qué se le ocurrió a tu tonta cabeza?-reí en realidad las ideas de mi duendecito eran muy buenas pero no tenía porque saberlo.

-¡Fijate! Tu le tienes ganas a Cullen pero él esta amarrado con Tanya y Tyler a su vez quiere estar con ella.

-¿Y?-todo lo que dijo era cierto pero no le encontraba relación alguna con nuestro aburrimiento, es más eso solo lograba que me sintiera aún peor.

-¡Piensa Bella! Podemos crear un embrollo amoroso y al final…-fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos, como si no supiera que lo tiene todo planeado- Cullen y tu estarán juntos.

L a simple idea sonaba tan genial, pero claro que era imposible si la mal teñida de Tanya me tenía entre ceja y ceja.

-Sí, claro, eso es imposible.

-Ya verás que no-sonrió nuevamente de aquella forma coqueta en dirección a la puerta y noté como Jasper entraba en el salón con su ágil andar- solo depende de un detalle y un papel, dame tu pluma morada.

Se lo entregué un tanto confundida y divertida porque note como se ponía un tanto nerviosa al tiempo que el rubio caminaba junto a nosotras- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Mira y aprende-susurró mirando de reojo a Jasper.

"_De tu admiradora secreta"_

_Tyler, durante mucho tiempo he llevado este secreto en lo más profundo de mi corazón pero el pobre no puede más con esta carga, Oh Tyler, quiero que sepas que a cada momento qye el aire ondea tu cabello mi respiración se entrecorta y cuando te veo sonreír mi día se ilumina, tengo que confesarte que te amo desde el primer día que te vi en la clase de literatura y no puedo esconder más este sentimiento que me embarga._

_Con cariño_

_T._

Alice se puso de pie con una sonria divertida en el rostro, y no era para menos, acababa de escribir una nota que logró arrancarnos a ambas un par de risitas contenidas y se dirigió a la banca de Tyler-Esto te lo envía tu admiradora secreta.

Tyler tomó el papel de la mano de mi duendecito y lo abrió lentamente, a medida que seguía las líneas del escrito sus ojos se abrían como platos del asombro o talvez de la ¿emoción?

-Y ¿qué dice?-inquirió Alice fingiendo sentir interés por la nota y sobretodo actuando perfectamente como una curiosa niña.

-Es …pri…privada-tartamudeó el chavo completamente sonrojado y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Tyler miró a Tanya de reojo y lanzó un suspiro, se puso en pie y fue hasta la lo miró extrañada. ¡esto realmente se esta poniendo bueno!

-Yo siento lo mismo por ti-espetó muy seguro de si y además valiento con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- debiste decírmelo antes.

-¿Ah?-inquirió Tanya haciéndole una mueca con desgano como si algo le apestara- ¿Qué te pasa?

Tyler tomó la mano de la aterrada Tanya- Yo también te amo, no tienes que negármelo más, se que parece imposible pero estoy seguro que nuestro amor rebasa todas las barreras de la envidia, deja al idiota de Cullen y ven junto a mí.

Tyler la miraba con los ojos llenos de ternura y esperanza y por un momento sentí casi lástima por él, tan idiotamente enamorado de una chava tonta y mimada como la jodida pelirroja.

-¡Suéltame!-chilló la mal teñida retirando las manos de sopetón de las de él y empujando al tonto de Tyler-¡estas loco! ¿Amarte yo?-soltó una risa sarcástica mientras escupía a los pies del muchacho.

-Pero lo que escribiste en la carta…-susurró él chavo con la cabeza gacha y completamente sonrojado sin saber qué hacer, Tyler sacó la nota de su bolsillo y se la tendió a la mimada pelirroja.

En ese mismo momento Alice rompió a reír sin poder humano que la hiciera callar.

-Alice cállate-murmuré intentando tapar su boca con mi mano.

-Es que…es que me salió-hipó- me salió perfecto.

**Tanya POV**

La carta que me tendió Tyler decía puras estupideces que jamás en toda mi hermosa vida le diría a alguien como él y sobre todo estaba escrita en tinta morada.

En la parte de atrás del salón la rara de Alice Brandon no paraba de reír como loca mientras Swan intentaba hacerla callar, par de imbéciles, rodé los ojos pero noté algo que me sacó de casillas, en la mano derecha de Bella tenía una pluma llena de tinta morada idéntica a la que yo tengo ¡esa idiota!

Arranqué una hoja en blanco de mi bellísimo cuaderno de Taylor Lautner y tomé mi pluma de tinta azul brillosa, la misma que por coincidencias de la vida tenía Bella y empecé a escribir una carta para mi adquisición más reciente, Edward.

Le haré a Swan la misma jugada-aseguré con una malvada sonrisa en mi rostro mientras mi mente maquiavélica planeaba y encontraba las palabras exactas para que la pálida y odiosa de Isabella sufra, además no me hace ningún mal si Edward aprende a que sus ojos tienen que estar sobre mí todo el tiempo y no sobre otras mocosas.

_Edward:_

_No veo la manera de decirte eso así que simplemente te lo voy a escribir._

_Me provoca arrancarte el labio cuando te veo sonreír, me provoca rasgarte la camisa en la clase de gimnasia, me provoca saltarte encima y devorarte el cuello a besos muchas veces y lo demás… lo demás depende de _

_TU IMAGINACIÓN_

_Att _

_B_

-Tanya, ¿qué haces amiguis?-la sonrisa tonta de Kate fue mi mejor pista, sin duda ella me iba a servir de mensajera.

-Nada amiguis, nada importante, hey… ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-asintió con los ojos llenos de emoción, como si algo de ella me sirviera ¡puaj!-apenas y termine de escribir esta nota se la entregas a mi Eddie diciéndole que se lo manda su admiradora secreta.

-¿Pero se lo mandas tu o ella?-se rascó la nuca en señal de confusión, idiota, si tan solo fuera un poco cerebrito sabría que nadie me va a quitar a Edward jamás.

-Escucha, son bromas…privadas-le guiñé un ojo-que jugamos él y yo, Edward me entenderá, tu solo entregale el bendito papel-le di la notita que doble con mucho cariño intentado que no se notara mi odio por Swan.

En realidad ver a Edward me provocaba todo eso y mucho más y estoy más que segura que la hipócrita de Swan jamás le diría esas cosas a mi león, por eso es creíble, es una paloma por fuera aunque por dentro sea toda una fiera.

-Gracias-fingí una sonrisa a Kate y ella como boba se lo dio a Edward.

Aquí empieza la acción.

**Edward POV.**

-Edward esto es de parte de tu admiradora-la niñita de Kate me entregó una hoja toda perfumada y se marchó al instante.

Como si no supiera que medio instituto esta detrás de mí-bufé-tanto tiempo con Tanya me tiene harto, tal vez un tiempo con una sola chava, alguien decente, no como todas las ofrecidas que me saltan encima de quinto año.

Suspiré y abrí la nota lentamente con la esperanza de que Tanya hubiera olvidado mi idiota promesa de pasar la noche en su casa.

¡Puaj!

Como si quisiera verla a solas.

A medida que leía la nota mis ojos se abrían de par en par como platos y al leer la última frase la boca se me puso seca, la sangre corría en mi rostro sonrojándolo lentamente y el cuello me ardía jodidamente horrible.

B, B podría ser de Barbara, Boney, Becky o de un sinfín de nombres, pero había una sola, una sola que me enloquecía de tan solo verla y sonreía como un estúpido enamorado.

Swan.

**Bella POV **

Cuando por fin Alice decidió callarse tomé mi esferográfico azul con brillos y jugué con el dejando que se escurriera entre mis dedos, me acerqué a mi maleta y saqué mi ipod para escuchar un poco de buena música y de pronto me sentí incómodamente observada, levante la vista y descubrí algo realmente extraño, los hermosos ojos esmeralda de Edward Cullen me miraban con deseo y su estúpida y lujuriosa sonrisa de "te tengo ganas".

-Mmm, Alice es mi idea o ¿Cullen no me quita los ojos de encima?

-Estas imaginando cosas donde no las hay-aseguró con la vista perdida en Jasper de nuevo.

La mirada de Edward seguía pasando sobre mi y me estremecí cuando el cobrizo muchacho mordió su labio inferior tan provocativamente mientras agitaba un pedazo de papel en el aire.

Ok, ese tipo tiene un serio problema.

El timbre del instituto resonó por los corredores y los salones indicando el cambio de hora, me puse de pie para tomar de mi casillero el resto de mis libros y cuadernos necesarios para el resto del día.

Giré la perilla del candado para ingresar la combinación.

-Sshss Bella-susurró una aterciopelada voz en mi oído-me provoca…

Me tensé al escuchar las últimas palabras y giré casi al instante sobre mis talones quedando entre mi casillero y el perfecto rostro del Edward Cullen con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en los carnosos y suaves labios mientras muchas mariposas se paseaban por mi estómago y el cuello atragantaba mi corazón que latía a mil por hora, él colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza acercando sus labios a unos centímetros de los míos.

-Bella-su hálito embriagador golpeó mis labios dejando mi garganta seca-me provoca lo mismo que a ti.

NO tienes idea de lo que tu estas provocando en mí.

-Dime algo-rozó lentamente su nariz con la mía- o … ¿quieres que te obligue?

Me quedé completamente estática, si algo tiene que pasar pasará, ya no existía espacio alguno entre sus sonrosados labios y los míos, Edward era mío.

-¡Bella!-chilló Alice arruinando uno de los momentos más magníficos de mi inútil vida-perdón por interrumpir su "charla"-dibujó un par de comillas en el aire-pero por si no te fijaste el maestro Banner acaba de entrar al salón.

-Mjm-carraspeé, Edward se enderezó pero aún asi mantenía su cuerpo junto al suyo-ya me voy-escupí las palabras con un gran esfuerzo, se me hacia muy difícil decir algo coherente cuando su mano apretujaba mi cintura.

-No lo creas-susurró en mi oído- no es fácil liberarse de una persona como yo.

-El profesor esta dentro del salón-repitió Alice molestas golpeando el piso del corredor con su zapato de diseñador para después entrar de sopetón a la clase con una cara de los mil demonios.

Suspiré.

Seguro la pixie esta molesta conmigo por todo esto, pero…al menos valía la pena tener al perfectísimo rostro de Edward Cullen unos instantes a milímetros del mío.

-Bella no quiero dejarte ir-musitó Edward en mi oído-todo lo que decía esa nota … ¿es verdad?

-No se que quieres decir-murmuré confusa-y la verdad tengo que ir a clase asi que si me permites-empujé delicadamente su hombro y sus brazos de mi cintura.

Caminé hacia el salón con aires de victoria y confusión, victoria porque logre que antes de graduarnos Edward me quisiera al menos un poco o …quisiera besarme, no lo se pero de cualquier forma se acercó a mí y me acorraló, eso es un avance, creo… y confusión porque el hecho de que nombrara una nota alerto todos mis sentidos, él no podía haber leído el papel que escribió Alice ¡no podía! Además si lo leyó…en la carta se aclaraba que iba dedicada para Tyler, no para él.

No lo se, es idiota pensar que una flacucha como yo pueda interesarle a Edward, si basta con verlo, todo en él es jodidamente perfecto, ni el más mínimo error existe en su rostro ¡hasta su personalidad es genial!

-·-

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente entro yo, mis estúpidas cavilaciones, los reclamos de la duendecita de mi amiga y las miradas de Edward.

El tiempo escolar llegó a su fin con normalidad excepto el extraño comportamiento de Cullen.

Camino al estacionamiento divisé a Edward arrumado contra su flamante volvo plateado con sus ojos deseosos sobre mi y me llamó con su dedo índice, rodé mis ojos hacia el cielo y seguí "poniéndole atención a Alice" sobre lo hermoso y sexy que es Jasper.

Alice caminó hacia mi auto junto con su bolsa mientras yo observaba como idiota el cielo oscuro de Forks-¿Por qué me haces esto?-inquirió una seductora voz a mi oído para enseguida rodearme la cintura con sus fuertes brazos-no me gusta que me ignores.

-YO…-las palabras no salían de mi boca porque me sentía flotar en una nube acompañada de un dios griego o algo así, solo quería disfrutar del momento tan perfecto.

-Solo responde esta pregunta-condicionó estrechándome aún más contra él-lo que decía en la carta… ¿es verdad?

-¿Qué carta?-inquirí confusa.

-Por favor-dibujó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios-en la que confiesas que… bueno, lo que provoco en ti, o ¿acaso lo vas a negar?

Me solté de su abrazo para encararlo y discutir esta situación con más calma.

-Edward, y no se de que me hablas.

-¿Ah no?-sacó un papel de su bolsillo y me lo tendió. Y ¿Qué es esto?

Lo abrí lentamente y con cada palabra que leía mis ojos se volvían aún más grandes a punto de salir de sus órbitas y el sonrojo se apoderó de mi de la punta de mi cabeza a la punta de mis pies, en estos momentos podía pensar en dos cosas, uno, alguien arrancó una página de mi diario, dos…alguien quiere vengarse de mí.

-Bella, dime que es verdad-suplicó el cobrizo con un brillo especial en los ojos mientras tomaba mis manos.

No, no hagas carita de perro Edward, Bella en estos momentos tienes dos opciones, decirle la verdad y afrontar las consecuencias del engaño o seguirle el juego.

Edward me estrechó por la cintura y acercó nuevamente sus labios a los míos y yo involuntariamente o mejor dicho jodidamente atraída rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, ¡decidido! Le seguiré el juego y todo eso de las consecuencias tendrá que esperar, el cobrizo posó sus labios sobre los míos de una forma desesperada, parecía tener tanta sed de ellos como yo de los suyos, siempre imaginé de una forma figurativa como sería un beso de Edward Cullen y lo que yo imagine…no le llega a los talones a la deliciosa realidad.

Sus labios eran suaves y exquisitos como una deliciosa fruta, recorrió mi labio inferior con su lengua lentamente para después morderlo delicadamente , sentí como sonreía contra mis labios y el impulso de hundir mis dedos en su cabello cobrizo no se hizo esperar, lo necesitaba mucho, necesitaba de él y de sus besos, mucho…

Se separó de mi rostro unos escasos milímetros para respirar y aún con sus labios muy cerca de los míos susuró:

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Sonreí completamente sonrojada hasta la punta de los pies y asentí con la cabeza.

-Edward-murmuré notando que el cielo se oscureció aún más y Alice esperaba impaciente por mi arrumada contra mi vieja chevy golpeando el viejo asfalto con su Jimmy choo de 500$-tengo que irme, es tarde y tengo tarea, nos vemos mañana-deposité un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-¿Te puedo llamar?-inquirió con una sonrisa ladina sosteniendo mi mano en el aire, asentí-entonces dame tu número.

Intercambiamos móviles y el anotó su número en el mío y yo en el suyo respectivamente, cuando se lo iba a entregar me besó el suficiente tiempo como para fotografiarnos juntos.

-¡Por Dios!-exlcamó una torrencial voz- no te la vayas a tragar-en cuanto levante la cabeza vi a un grandulón con el cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, con sus enormes brazos rodeaba a una rubia chava que se aferraba a su cintura como si su vida dependiese de reconocí al instante, el es Emmett Cullen y ella Rosalie Hale, ambos capitanes del equipo de fútbol y de las porristas respectivamente, desde que tengo memoria están juntos.

-Emmett-Edward entrelazó nuestras manos-yo no estoy pendiente de lo que tu haces con Rose, y créeme cuando te digo que tu haces mucho más que yo con ella-le guiñó un ojo lo que logró que la rubia se sonrojara-así que no tienes derecho de reclamar nada.

-De verás tengo que irme-aseguré sonriéndole a Edward mientras que Alice se impacientaba como un demonio.

-¿Y si te llevo?-se ofreció el cobrizo amablemente con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Sonreí ante su proposición, en realidad me gustaría ir junto a él pero mi duendecito me va a matar si la dejo sola.

-¡No la llevas a ningún lado grandísima zorra!-la chillona voz de Tanya logró captar la atención de toda la gente en el aparcamiento-ni bien dejo solo a mi novio dos minutos y ya te le abalanzas como una perra en celo ¡eres una desgraciada!-estiró su mano para estrellarla contra mi mejilla y yo inconscientemente me preparé para el impacto.

De la nada Edward retuvo el brazo de Tanya con la mandíbula encajada y el rostro crispado-tu no la tocas o te juro que…-soltó un par de suspiros intentando recuperar la calma perdida.

-Si la tocas te mato zorra mal teñida-la voz de mi duendecito resonó en mi cabeza, caminó hacia nosotros y le plantó una dura mirada a Tanya-con Bella no te metas.

-Brandon-rió la pelizo…pelirroja-ya sabía yo que Swan era muy poca cosa como para defenderse sola ¿en realidad pensaste que dejaría la nota de Tyler y no me vengaría? Son un par de estúpidas-cambió su mirada hacia mí-yo escribí la nota para mi novio y se la mande porque quería vengarme de ti pero descubrí un nuevo lado de Eddie-me quedé con la boca abierta ante su confesión y agache la cabeza.

El juego duró muy poco.

-Bella-Edward jaló de mi hasta tenerme frente a él-dime que miente-rogó molesto y con ojos suplicantes.

-No lo hace-susurré bajito-Tanya dice la verdad.

Bufó y rodó los ojos fúrico.

-¿Por qué dejaste que siguiera con esa mentira? Fui un idiota jugando este tonto juego contigo ¡me mentiste! ¿cómo pudiste jugar conmigo? ¡no eres más que una más del montón! Una pobre…-sus palabras me herían en lo más profundo de mi corazón y decidí interrumpirlo posando mi mano sobre sus labios para evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen fuera de las comisuras de mis ojos.

-Edward, yo si te menti pero fue por…-la voz se me quebró y bajé la cabeza viéndome perdida, de pronto el tomó mi mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¡Dime porque fue!-exigió penetrándome con la mirada.

Silencio y más silencio.

La valentía no podía aún instalarse en mi corazón.

-Bella, solo díselo ¡con un demonio!-ordenó Alice molesta.

-No puedes explicarlo, lo hiciste por puro egoísmo porque…

-¡Porque si me provocas todo eso!-exclamé valiente y mirándolo a los ojos- ¡me provocas todo eso y mucho más! ¡me gustas muchísimo y si no hubiera sido por la idiota de tu novia jamás te hubieras enterado!-dos lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro y salí corriendo a trompicones en dirección a mi viejo chevy, tomé fuertemente la manija de la puerta y me aferré a ella intentando abrirla pero pronto una nívea y fuerte mano tomó la mía.

-Bella mírame-susurró en mi oído aquella voz tan perfecta.

Lo encaré completamente sonrojada sorbiendo mi hinchada nariz.

-También tu me provocas-besó mis salados labios de una forma muy convincente.

_Como me provoca_

**

* * *

**

**Hi!**

**Este OS lo escribimos mi querida Jessy Lilian Swan Cullen y mi pequeña y molestosa personita...espero que les guste...y no olviden dejar sus preciosos reviews! y así me ven sonreír! XD...**

**un beso**

**valhe**


End file.
